hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Xena: Warrior Princess
'' This article is about the televison show. For the character, see Xena. For the video game, see "Xena: Warrior Princess (Video Game)". Xena: Warrior Princess was a television series which aired from 1995 to 2001. It featured the journeys of Xena, with her friend Gabrielle, as she tried to atone for her evil past. In a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero. She was Xena, a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle. The power. The passion. The danger. Her courage will change the world. :–Series intro Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Supporting Cast * Kevin Smith as Ares * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Adrienne Wilkensen as Eve (Season 5-6) * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite (Season 2-6) * Hudson Leick as Callisto (Season 1-5) * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus (Season 1-4) Crew * Executive Producers: ** Sam Raimi ** R.J. Stewart ** Robert Tapert * Co-Executive Producers: ** Liz Friedman ** Eric Gruendemann ** Alex Kurtzman ** Roberto Orci ** Steven L. Sears * Supervising Producers: ** Bernadette Joyce ** Emily Skopov * Line Producers: ** Chloe Smith * Producers: ** Michael MacDonald ** Chris Manheim ** Lanko Miyazaki Episodes : See Main Article: Season One (XWP) Season 1 * "Sins of the Past" * "Chariots of War" * "Dreamworker" * "Cradle of Hope" * "The Path Not Taken" * "The Reckoning" * "The Titans" * "Prometheus" * "Death in Chains" * "Hooves and Harlots" * "The Black Wolf" * "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" * "Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" * "A Fistful of Dinars" * "Warrior... Princess" * "Mortal Beloved" * "The Royal Couple of Thieves" * "The Prodigal" * "Altared States" * "Ties That Bind" * "The Greater Good" * "Callisto" * "Death Mask" * "Is There a Doctor in the House?" Season 2 : See Main Article: Season Two (XWP) * "Orphan of War" * "Remember Nothing" * "The Giant Killer" * "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" * "Return of Callisto" * "Warrior... Princess... Tramp" * "Intimate Stranger" * "Ten Little Warlords" * "A Solstice Carol" * "The Xena Scrolls" * "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" * "Destiny" * "The Quest" * "A Necessary Evil" * "A Day in the Life" * "For Him The Bell Tolls" * "The Execution" * "Blind Faith" * "Ulysses" * "The Price" * "Lost Mariner" * "A Comedy of Eros" Season 3 : See Main Article: Season Three (XWP) * "The Furies" * "Been There, Done That" * "The Dirty Half Dozen" * "The Deliverer" * "Gabrielle's Hope" * "The Debt: Part 1" * "The Debt: Part 2" * "The King of Assassins" * "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" * "The Quill is Mightier..." * "Maternal Instincts" * "The Bitter Suite" * "One Against an Army" * "Forgiven" * "King Con" * "When in Rome..." * "Forget Me Not" * "Fins, Femmes and Gems" * "Tsunami" * "Vanishing Act" * "Sacrifice: Part 1" * "Sacrifice: Part 2" Season 4 : See Main Article: Season Four (XWP) * "Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 1" * "Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 2" * "A Family Affair" * "In Sickness and in Hell" * "A Good Day" * "A Tale of Two Muses" * "Locked Up and Tied Down" * "Crusader" * "Past Imperfect" * "The Key to the Kingdom" * "Daughter of Pomira" * "If the Shoe Fits..." * "Paradise Found" * "Devi" * "Between the Lines" * "The Way" * "The Play's the Thing" * "The Convert" * "Takes One to Know One" * "Endgame" * "The Ides of March" * "Deja Vu All Over Again" Season 5 : See Main Article: Season Five (XWP) * "Fallen Angel" * "Chakram" * "Succession" * "Animal Attraction" * "Them Bones, Them Bones" * "Purity" * "Back in the Bottle" * "Little Problems" * "Seeds of Faith" * "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" * "Punch Lines" * "God Fearing Child" * "Eternal Bonds" * "Amphipolis Under Siege" * "Married with Fishsticks" * "Lifeblood" * "Kindred Spirits" * "Antony and Cleopatra" * "Looking Death in the Eye" * "Livia" * "Eve" * "Motherhood" Season 6 : See Main Article: Season Six (XWP) *"Coming Home" *"The Haunting of Amphipolis" *"Heart of Darkness" *"Who's Gurkhan?" *"Legacy" *"The Abyss" *"The Rheingold" *"The Ring" *"Return of the Valkyrie" *"Old Ares Had a Farm" *"Dangerous Prey" *"The God You Know" *"You Are There" *"Path of Vengeance" *"To Helicon and Back" *"Send in the Clones" *"Last of the Centaurs" *"When Fates Collide" *"Many Happy Returns" *"Soul Possession" *"A Friend in Need: Part 1" *"A Friend in Need: Part 2"